castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Simon Belmont/Judgment
is a playable character in Castlevania Judgment. He wears a black vest and pants with a silver lining and a golden cross on his back. Following Kojima's artwork of Simon. Judgment’s Simon has red hair instead of blond; he also wears slightly armored arm-guards and boots with black and silver linings, with small cross motives on some parts of the armor. According to the ''Order of Ecclesia'' BradyGames guide, he is 23 years old in this game. __TOC__ Moves Simon is a base character, where he does not excel in every area but doesn't do terrible at either one. Wielding the Vampire Killer, Simon favors speed and combo to keep enemies flinching. He does not own a true projectile, but his whip has good range compared to swords or claws. Simon also is among the few characters that can cancel and connect many combos to potentially create an unbreakable combo until the enemy is in critical or knocked out. *'Main ability': Simon uses the whip to connect simple and difficult combos either standard or moving ones. Some of his combos move him forward and upward and gives him decent reach. *'Air ability': Simon also can use the whip to pull of vertical or horizontal lashes of the whip. *'Evading move': Thumb Roll at the direction Simon faces, he can dodge any attack as long as he is still rolling or he does not roll to a "Ring Out". *'Item manipulation': Simon can whip a candle or a crystal and throw it to wherever he is aiming. *'Other abilities': **Binding Whip: Whips the enemy towards Simon. Base Combo for either Rising Whip or Holy Ruin. **Rising Whip: Charges the whip and hit the enemy vertically upwards. **Holy Ruin: A rush of energy from a simple punch from Simon's whip. **Dancing Whip: Toss the whip at a short range. Does little damage, but can annoy enemy. **Twisting Arrow: Simon pulls of a torpedo dive at his enemies. Higher jumps means better hits. **Whip Tornado: Simon charges his whip and do a 360 degree spin that hits everywhere around him. **Sudden Impact: Simon charges spins the whip and slams the whip in front of him, piercing all defenses with a rush of energy. *'Hyper Attack': Vampire Killer (Simon Version) Simon charges at his enemy and hits them onward to connect the Hyper. He charges his whip and the Golden Cross on his back glows brightly. He rushes at his victim while they fail to block unable to comprehend his speed and power. Simon whips his victim five times vertically and charges his whip another time with more power before hitting his victim another ninety three times creating an illusion of a sphere. Simon ends it with a final two powerful hits totaling the combo to 99 hits. Simon lands on the ground and explains to his victim the power of a Belmont. Dialogue Quotes *'Subtitle': The wielder of the Holy Whip. *'At the Character Select Screen': "To arms!" or "If you will fight, then stand resolute." *'Before the Fight (Normal)': "Witness the power of the Belmont Clan." or "I will show you the might of House Belmont." *'Before fighting one of Dracula's minions': "Servant of Dracula--meet your doom." *'Before fighting himself': "I must face myself... Interesting..." *'Before fighting himself (response)': "One Simon Belmont is enough for this world." *'Before fighting Trevor': "To prove myself a true Belmont, I must triumph over you." *'Before fighting Alucard, Sypha, or Grant': "One of the legendary three warriors... A worthy adversary indeed." *'Before fighting Dracula': "You again? Come, I'll vanquish you every time!" *'Before fighting Time Reaper': "On my honor as a Belmont, I will destroy you." *'Before fighting Sypha (Story Mode)': "Pardon m’lady, but I will not fight a woman." and "Sypha? One of the legendary three warriors?" *'After defeating Sypha (Story Mode)': "I see. So this road may lead me to challenge I seek after all..." *'After defeating Grant (Story Mode)': "Trevor is here, I can feel it." *'Before fighting Trevor (Story Mode)': "…Trevor Belmont?" and "In my time…you are only a legend. I must defeat you to become a true Belmont." *'After defeating Trevor (Story Mode)': "Finally, I have my answer. My power is more than just this whip." *'After defeating himself': "The true Simon is the one still standing." *'After winning': "He who wields this whip, is not easily defeated." *'After winning': "The Vampire Killer will cleave your soul." *'After winning against one of Dracula's minions': "For darkness, I offer only defeat." *'After winning against either Alucard or Sypha': "To prove myself a true Belmont, even legends must fall before me." *'When performing the whip tornado': "Away with you!" *'Recovering from a fall': "Not enough." *'When Performing his Hyper Attack': (beginning) Now die!" (during the attack) "Know the might of Legend." (after performing the attack) "That is the power of a Belmont!" *'K.O.'ed': "I let down my guard." or "I... I'm... not ready." *'When interacting with Aeon in Story Mode:' "Time rift? Speak sense, man." and "There is a strange air about this place… Very well, I shall have to take you at your word." *'When interacting with Aeon in True Story Mode:' "I have gained the knowledge I sought. So what are you truly after?", "It is plain you speak the truth--is there a way out?", "So our path is clear…", and "I understand. So now we must see who is worthy of the task." *'After defeating Aeon (True Story Mode)': “Leave the rest to me. You may look on from there.” *'When interacting with Shanoa in her Story Mode:' "If you know this whip then you must know of House Belmont. What do you mean by "lost"?" and "I know nothing of your tale, but your power to vanquish Dracula--that interests me." Combos animations J Neutral Combo Simon.gif|'Neutral Combo' (B + B + B) J Directional Combo Simon.gif|'Directional Combo' (Left Stick + B + B) J Jumping Combo Simon.gif|'Jumping Attack' J Whip Tornado Simon.gif|'Whip Tornado' J Twisting Arrow Simon.gif|'Twisting Arrow' J Sudden Impact Simon.gif|'Sudden Impact' J Rising Whip Simon.gif|'Rising Whip' J Holy Ruin Simon.gif|'Holy Ruin' J Dancing Whip Simon.gif|'Dancing Whip' J Binding Whip Simon.gif|'Binding Whip' Gallery :See Simon Belmont/Gallery#Castlevania Judgment Simon Belmont Category:Judgment Playable Characters